Aurum City
by Ruizmattias
Summary: No saben que pasó, un ataque destruye la ciudad. Tres jóvenes deberán sobrevivir a un nuevo escenario. El mundo esta apunto de cambiar tal cual lo conocían. Nada sera igual. No es un fanfiction tradicional. Basado en Maze Runner. Narra la historia de como los cranks invaden una ciudad. misterio y la acción.


Estaba en la escuela cuando las bombas cayeron sobre la Tierra. Eran cientos, miles, cientos de miles de naves. Destruyeron todo a su paso, no tenían más que el objetivo e convertir la ciudad en un montón de escombros, polbo y cenizas. Corrieron y de ocultaron hasta que encontraron aquel lugar. Una biblioteca estatal parcialmente destruida y desabastecida; la cafetería junto a la sala de lectura se convirtió en su refugio momentáneo.

Brian no podía dormir, algo que le ocurría muy a menudo los últimos meses. Una manta,q ue alguna vez había servido para cubrir las estanterías e impedir que el polvo de las deteriorara, era lo único que lo separaba del suelo. Era eso o congelarse en el frío suelo de baldosas. Se quedó en la cama, durante un largo rato, escribiendo bajo la luz de una lámpara a oilas, aun así no tardó en apagarse y llenar la habitación de una fría oscuridad.

Los pensamientos y memorias, como una oleada de dolor, recorrieron su mente. Las imágenes iban y venían. Edificios se desmoronaban sobre sus cabezas y multitudes huían mientras eran atrapadas bajo una nube mortal de polvo. El dolor era insoportable. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas imágenes lo más que pudo. Esas eran de las muchas cosas que diariamente le hacían recordar la mucha y poca suerte que tenía.

A solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba Geoffrey, un chico robusto de cabello oscuro y corto, tan sólo un año más grande que él. Dormía de un forma muy anormal, sobre unas sillas apiladas junto a la otra, mientras emita un ronquido atroandor. Sólo mirarlo le provocó una sl risa en el rostro, al fin y al cabo eso es a lo que se dedicaba Geoffrey: hacer chistes y buscar el lado cómico de las cosas, aún cuando de verdad no existían.

Brian cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo a un lado. Se deslizó hacia un costado y con un tronar de su espalda, producto de una contractura de días, se levantó y salió de la cafetería. Se dirigió a la sala de lectura. Un cuarto lleno de estantería desparramadas, algunas caídas, junto a libros destrozado en todos lados. Aquello era todo lo que quedaba de una de las bibliotecas más famosas del país. En el centro del recinto varias mesas de lecturas, cubiertas de restos de escombros y trozos de vidrios, terminaban de adornar lo que parecía una excavación arqueológica.

Cómo era de costumbre allí estaba Clair sentada en lo que quedaba de un sillón en el medio de la habitación, leyendo bajo la luz de un par de velas a apoyadas sobre el suelo. Su cabello castaño reflejaba el brillo de un haz de luz de luna que se había filtrado por alguna de las ventanas. Levanto la vista hacia él, encontrándose en la mirada.

"Asumo que tampoco podías dormir" dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba sobre su falda.

"Si, por eso venía a que me cuentes alguna de tus historias aburridas" comentó con un tono irónico y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pues tengo de sobra" respondió Clair con una breve risita e hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿En realidad crees que debemos irnos de aquí?" Preguntó Brian con una tristeza repentina en la voz. Toda la súbita alegría de había esfumado tan rápido como surgió.

"A pesar del hecho je la biblioteca está destruida, a punto de derrumbarse y nos faltan provisiones..." hizo una pausa y continuó con una voz quebrada. "No creo, y no quiero..." repitió un largo silencio nuevamente.

"Ver lo que quedó allá afuera" completo la frase mientras ella asentía.

Una incómoda sensación de tristeza los invadió por un momento. "Es como si se hubiera convertido en nuestro hogar" pensó, pero no se animó a decirlo. Aferrarse a algo de nuevo sería muy difícil sobre todo cuando tenían altas posibilidades de perderlo todo. Brian lo tenía claro, debían cambiar de refugio tarde o temprano.

Sin darse cuenta permaneció con una expresión reflexiva mirando al suelo hasta que Clair le arrojó un puñetazo, de forma amable, en el brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Clair sonriendo. "¿El Brian que conozco se pasó sentimental?" Él la miró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se contagiaba de la inusual alergia que resplandecía en su rostro.

El gusto de poder reír no era algo que surgiera muy a menudo. Siempre se veia interrumpida por los recuerdos y la realidad. Por alguna razón la felicidad había llegado como un cálido abrazo, aunque sea por unos minutos. Brian lo aceptó con gusto, pensando que todo emjoraroa, no lo rechazaría bajo ningún motivo.

"Espero que no se estén burlando de mí" espetó Geoffrey, terminando con un bostezo prolongado. Su voz retumbó por toda la habitación, recorriendo desde la puerta al comedor hasta los escombros en el otro lado. Dando unos pasos de acercó a sus amigos hasta que con un traspié sobreactuado termino a unos pies del sillón. Su rostro ahora contra el suelo y una exclamación de dolor fingido en su rostro. Si bien su amigo era algo torpe, nunca tuvo en claro si lo hacía para impresionar o si en realidad lo era.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Brian con un sarcasmo cargado de ironía y abríendo espacio para que su amigo se sentara, quien no tardó en ocupar.

"Estuve pensando" afirmó mientras se acomodaba y colocaba los pies sobre una mesita que se encontraba delante del sofá. Brian miró a Clair con sorpresa. Geoffrey notó aquella, no muy disimulada expresión. "También pienso" comentó colocando los ojos en blanco y continuó "no hemos salido este el ataque, tampoco hemos oído nada que nos diera algún indiciode que hubiese alguien allá, desde hace algunos días..." hizo una pausa y prosiguió "...creo que debemos aprovechar y salir a investigar qué pasó y como está la cosa antes de salir"

Era obvio, pero nadie nunca había planteado la idea ni el tema de conversación. Se habían consumir los productos de las máquinas expendedoras y beber café de los dispensers. Y leer, no había otra cosa que leer los libros que hbaian slbrevivivo. Las bombas habían caído en su mayoría la primera semana, pero no pararon hasta unos días atrás. Los ruidos de edificios quebrándose habían parado, y un silencio invadía el lugar. El sonido del profundo silencio.

La poca esperanza de salir de les había sido quitada junto a todo lo demás. Sus padres, sus hermanos, conocidos y amigos. No sabían dónde estaban ni como estaban.

Brian temia. En su interior la desesperadora idea de que ya no estaban, de que podrían no verlos más lo invadía una y otra vez.

Había algo esa noche, capaz era sólo sueño. O bien la falta del sonido de las atronadoras bombas chocando y destruyendo todo.

Algo le dijo a Brian que no estaba bien. Tenía la sensación de ser observado. Pero no como cuando vas caminado y giras de golpe para ver quién era y no hay nadie. Era diferente. Similar a cuando subes a un escenario y todos te miran directo a los ojos, impacientes de que comience el acto. Lo estaban mirando. Lo sabia.

Un grito histérico, interrumpido por risas intermitentes, invadió el aire. Una ráfaga repentina apagó las velas dejándolos en una fría oscuridad. Brian se sobresalto al igual que sus amigos. Geoffrey salto hacia delante y Brian ya no lo pudo ver.

"Dime que es una broma" dijo Geoffrey mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Brian no podía ver más de dos pasos delante de él. Clair estaba aterrorizada con la cabeza moviendo de un lado a otro. Preocupada.

Las risas escalofriantes seguían como un susurro en la oscuridad.

"Tengo miedo" dijo Clair. Un rostro tan cálido y amable se había transformado en uno pálido y blanco como la nieve.


End file.
